


Облака

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: За перекрёстком [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: И несказанные слова, и обрывки бессвязных мыслей,У полночного костерка ожиданием, вдруг, повисли.В тишину погрузилась ночь – отражение злой тоски…Мы одни в полумраке, что ж… Ты и я, но, увы, не "мы".Noctis_Karell





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Morita, Senbai, Rileniya
> 
> Этот Пэйн продумывался, когда о его реальной личности ничего не было известно, поэтому ООС до "не узнаю вас в гриме". Фик написан в августе 2008 года

– И все-таки почему облака? – Итачи рассматривал красные затейливые облачка на черном плаще Пэйна. Впрочем, точно такой же был и на нем самом. – Облака… а не Луна. Ведь «Акацки»…  
– Акацки, – эхом отозвался Пэйн, вдруг улыбаясь, – может, потому, что Мадара был похож на кровавую Луну?  
Он сделал широкий взмах рукой, подобно дирижеру, дающему знак своему оркестру. В воздухе мелькнул широкий черный рукав на алой подкладке, и Итачи, неожиданно сам для себя, обнаружил над ними разлившееся акварельными красками небо. Густо замешанная вечерняя синева была неравномерно размазана по небесному полотну, плавно перетекая в цвета нежной весенней листвы и жемчужно-голубых крыльев бабочек; в золотистый и пурпурный цвета одежд семейств королевской крови с рыжими прожилками – венами. Сейчас Итачи был уверен, что если полоснуть острым лезвием катаны – из них брызнет раскаленная ржавая кровь. Бледно-лиловые перистые облака, обожженные по краям дыханием самого Будды, покачивались обрывками пивной пены на волнах его цветного воображения. А у самой кромки земли, исчерченной стрелами холодных сизых теней, что неумолимо вытесняли последние пронзительные островки света, раскаленным куском сердца мира горел самый яркий камень в короне Аматерасу.  
Закат. Солнце медленно погружалось во тьму, предшествующую приходу бога Цукиоми. Время растекалось холодными бусинами в воздухе, заставляло лепестки цветов сворачиваться, траву беспокойно дрожать, а черную жирную пропаренную дневным зноем землю – рыдать белесым липким туманом.  
Небо горело в агонии умирающего светила, терзалось в муках, расплескивая по своему телу брызги разноцветной боли. И Пэйн любил это небо за эту боль, за его изменчивость, красоту и яркость, в постоянстве его пристрастий. В своем собственном постоянстве, как бы парадоксально это не звучало.  
– Боль, – Пэйн покатал на языке слово, смакуя его на вкус.  
Теплый ветер с запахами нагретой зелени и полевых цветов обдувал лицо Итачи. Тот стоял на краю поляны у подножья холма, за которым текла река и где расположилось нужное им селение. Справа терялась в сумерках неровная кромка леса, хищно и угрюмо скалящаяся на двоих шиноби, окутанная болотными испарениями, а слева, уходящее за горизонт поле, засеянное злаками. Несколько вечерних бабочек вспорхнуло из налитых золотом колосьев. Итачи попробовал проследить за ними взглядом, но тут его отвлек посторонний шуршащий звук.  
Итачи лениво повернул голову и уставился алыми от Шарингана глазами на Пэйна. Тот, распахнув плащ, сосредоточенно копался в сумке, прикрепленной к поясу за спиной.  
– Боль? – Итачи усмехнулся, словно бы что-то вспомнив. – Тогда я бы понял, если бы твоя организация была названа в честь нее, – он близоруко прищурился, испытующе глядя на Пэйна:  
– Так значит, все дело в Мадаре?  
Пейн скривился от этого имени, словно от кислой дички, которой он однажды по-молодости съел целый килограмм на спор. Но затем брезгливое выражение сменилось лукавым, а Итачи было протянуто на широкой ладони несколько крохотных карамелек-леденцов в яркой обертке.  
Итачи невольно улыбнулся и взял одну конфету:  
– Нагато… Вы – страшный человек.  
– Я еще ко всему и жуткий извращенец, – наигранно серьезно, наставительным тоном заметил Пэйн, глядя в упор отражающими всполохи заката глазами, расчерченными кругами Риннегана, – соблазняю малолетних гениев сластями и…  
– И у них потом болят зубы, – хмыкнул «малолетний гений». У Пэйна явно было хорошее настроение, от которого так и хотелось сказать – не уйдешь.  
– Но ты их берешь. Добровольно.  
Молча, с непроницаемым видом, Итачи развернул свою конфету и положил под язык. Во рту тут же защипало, стреляя в нос острым, пряным ароматом.  
Пейн не выдержал и расхохотался, глядя на вытянутое лицо Итачи.  
– Сласти, говоришь? – пробормотал тот, на что Пэйн лишь хлопнул его дружески по плечу и подмигнул.  
– Зато зубы будут целы. Я же ни какой-нибудь Мадара или Орочимару…  
– Да уж, старые методы змея-искусителя и иже с ним уже устарели, – Итачи позволил себе усмехнуться, а затем и улыбнуться за этот день еще раз. Невиданное разнообразие.  
– Да нет, наивные дураки, ищущие запретных знаний, ничуть не изменились за все время существования человечества. Вот подобные Учиха Итачи рождаются раз в сотни лет, – вид у Пэйна сделался мечтательный, – мне повезло…  
– Пэйн-сан, вы подхалим, – буркнул Итачи, отворачиваясь. Полоса тени, ползущая в их сторону по полю, почти приблизилась к ним. Скоро. Когда она накроет их – придет время Акацки.  
– И на старуху бывает проруха, – философским тоном признался в своей «слабости» Пэйн по-кошачьи щурясь. Он знал, что сейчас глаза Итачи горят живым мальчишеским светом, а не мертвым сиянием Цукиоми или черным огнем Аматерасу, хотя тот и не смотрел на него. И, может быть, этот хладнокровный и бесстрастный юноша даже смущенно улыбается под высоким воротом плаща.  
Тени подкрались вплотную, цапнули обоих мужчин за лодыжки.  
– И все же… Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос, Лидер-сама.  
Итачи глядел вслед умирающей дневной звезде, произнося эти слова уже совсем другим голосом.  
Легкое, быстрое, бесшумное движение. Даже Шаринган пока не мог в полноте своей уследить за ним. Пэйн оказался перед Итачи, и тяжелая рыжеволосая голова опустилась на его плечо, а озябшей руки коснулись сухие, теплые пальцы.  
– Красный, – Пэйн потеребил кольцо на безымянном пальце Итачи. – Акацки. Красная луна…  
– Может, – Пэйн начал выпрямляться, – это была судьба, – кончик его носа задел подбородок Итачи, заставляя замереть, – Учиха…  
Губы Итачи опалило терпкое, кисло-сладковатое от вкуса леденцов дыхание, но в этот момент из деревни подали сигнал, и в то же мгновение Пэйн уже вглядывался в сгущающиеся сумерки, отстранившись на расстояние вытянутой руки. Тень сожаления коснулась своим крылом лица Итачи, прежде чем он сделал следующий вдох.  
– Пошли. Пора.  
  
Черная холодная звездная ночь. В тайном укрытии – далеко от места исполнения миссии, горит костерок, скрытый от любого постороннего взгляда, тихо потрескивая в хрупком от наличия скованного напряжения, мужском молчании. Итачи лежит на земле в глубине пещеры, накрытый плащом Пэйна и пытается уснуть. Голова у него тяжелая и пустая – все мысли комом лежат на ее дне. Пейн сидит у костра к нему спиной, с закрытыми глазами, подставив лицо далеким и безучастным к двум нукенинам звездам, тихо мерцающим в узкой щели прохода. У него саднит задетое в бою плечо, и он вслушивается в каждую ноту песни боли. И улыбается. Он чувствует себя живым.  
Бледные, обманчиво хрупкие в неверном свете костра, руки Итачи – водят по изгибам облаков на плаще. Глаза Итачи закрыты, но он помнит их форму до мельчайших подробностей.  
– Они все не дают тебе покоя, Итачи? – Пэйн приоткрывает один глаз. Все-таки не стоило дразнить парня перед самой миссией. Мысли Итачи оказались неожиданно слишком заняты не только миссией и вот результат – недосмотрел удар, работая прикрытием. Но рана в плечо не приносит разочарования, а, скорее, говорит о том, что они оба потеряли ещё не всё человеческое в себе. Итачи… Мальчишка. Да и он сам хорош.  
– Что они для тебя значат? – помедлив, задает вопрос Итачи и сам открывает глаза, приостанавливая почти машинальное движение руки.  
– Мечту, – просто отвечает Пэйн. – Старую мечту, которая, воплотившись, перестала быть мечтой, но подарила мне другую.  
– Другую мечту? – в голосе Итачи слышится отзвук смятения. Он приподнимается на локтях, полуобернувшись к Пэйну.  
– Да.  
– А что теперь со старой?  
– Теперь… теперь это часть камуфляжа. Чертовски хорошего камуфляжа. И это часть Акацук, которую можно будет заменить, как только она потеряет свою эффективность. Впрочем, я в ней уверен, да и хотелось бы, чтобы эти чертовы облака там были всегда.  
– А мечта? Которая новая, – Итачи испытующе сверлил взглядом спину Пэйна.  
– Сидит у меня за спиной, под двумя слоями дурацких облачков. Акацки… Луна в красном. Моя боль.  
– Нагато…  
– Спи, Итачи, у меня сегодня, похоже, бессонница.  
Итачи еще некоторое время сидел изваянием, вперившись застывшим взглядом куда-то в пространство, за плечом Пэйна, а затем – устало опустился на лежанку. Пэйн так и не обернулся, поэтому не видел, как его «мечта» комкает во сне красное облако ищущими человеческого тепла пальцами. А Пэйну все казалось, что воплоти он, в полноте своей, и эту свою мечту – она станет всего лишь символом, как прокл _я_ тые облака.

…Легкой дымкою сквозь сомкнутые веки  
Сны Морфея окрыляли чудеса  
Ты когда-то говорил: «Друзья навеки»  
Но о том, что ты солгал, я понял сам.  
  
Мелкой дробью несгораемой картечи  
Звезды робко окропили небеса  
Ты однажды мне сказал, что время лечит  
Это так. Для тех, кто не был болен сам. (с)


End file.
